project_pokemonfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:TheRealPeterGreek/Project: Pokemon Tier List v3.0
adSorry for being so inactive, I had many things to do like homework. By the way, there is the third version of my tier list for PP. The reason why I make a third one is because some Pokemon were put on the wrong tiers, and because others have become more popular. It will also feature a new tier where the most unviable Pokemon will be. Here we go Ultimate Once again, the mighty Glubbie is here. Uber Pokemon that are too strong and can be considered broken. These are the Pokemon that are on the Rated Battle Banlist. Mewtwo Mega Mewtwo X Mega Mewtwo Y Lugia Ho-Oh Slaking Groudon Kyogre Rayquaza Deoxys (All forms) Dialga Palkia Giratina Regigigas Darkrai Arceus Volcarona Reshiram Zekrom Kyurem Marshadow Solgaleo Lunala OverUsed (OU) Pokemon that currently dominate the meta and have very few flaws. They are very popular among the community. Mega Venusaur Mega Charizard X Mega Charizard Y Mega Beedrill Alakazam Mega Alakazam Mega Slowbro Cloyster Gengar Mega Gengar Chansey Mega Pinsir Gyarados Mega Gyarados Mega Aerodactyl Zapdos Dragonite Mew Mega Blaziken Mega Swampert Salamence Mega Salamence Mega Metagross Suicune Scizor Mega Scizor Tyranitar Mega Tyranitar Crobat Blissey Mega Latias Latios Mega Lucario Weavile Togekiss Mega Heracross Yanmega Mega Gardevoir Mega Gallade Mamoswine Breloom Mega Lopunny Garchomp Keldeo Heatran Victini Mega Sharpedo Mega Sableye Mega Mawile Shaymin-Sky Rotom-Wash Azelf Genesect Porygon2 Porygon-Z Thundurus Azumarill Mega Medicham Chandelure Diggersby Greninja Mega Diancie Klefki Kartana Landorus Celesteela Pheromosa Hoopa-Unbound Volcanion UnderUsed (UU) Pokemon that perform well in the meta, but they have some flaws that hold them back. However, they are still popular. Mega Blastoise Nidoking Arcanine Starmie Scyther Jolteon Aerodactyl Snorlax Mega Sceptile Swampert Metagross Raikou Entei Flygon Skarmory Espeon Mega Aggron Latias Mega Latios Magnezone Tangrowth Mega Absol Heracross Gardevoir Celebi Jirachi Gliscor Infernape Empoleon Manaphy Dusclops Staraptor Milotic Mega Altaria Mega Banette Haxorus Hydreigon Eelektross Cobalion Terrakion Mega Ampharos Scrafty Sharpedo Rotom-Heat Mega Manectric Mega Houndoom Shuckle Tornadus Medicham Bisharp Excadrill Conkeldurr Reuniclus Darmanitan Sylveon Goodra Primarina Ribombee Scolipede Buzzwole Nihilego Xurkitree Crawdaunt Mienshao RarelyUsed (RU) Pokemon that have unique niches in the meta, but they have major flaws at the same time and need support from teammates to succeed. Venusaur Blastoise Mega Pidgeot Nidoqueen Clefable Venomoth Dugtrio Machamp Tentacruel Slowbro Magneton Vaporeon Moltres Feraligatr Sceptile Blaziken Mega Steelix Kingdra Lucario Drapion Honchkrow Gallade Gligar Cresselia Mega Garchomp Jellicent Mega Glalie Froslass Bronzong Mega Camerupt Roserade Registeel Durant Sableye Toxicroak Krookodile Shaymin Rotom-Mow Houndoom Uxie Escavalier Meloetta Mega Audino Chesnaught Pangoro Dragalge Talonflame Hawlucha Tyrantrum Heliolisk Diancie Noivern Decidueye Vikavolt Dhelmise Salazzle Galvantula Necrozma Hoopa-Confined Kommo-o NeverUsed (NU) Pokemon that suffer from major flaws and are outclassed by Pokemon on the higher tiers, but they have some redeeming qualities. Charizard Raichu Ninetales Golbat Primeape Haunter Electrode Hitmonlee Weezing Jynx Pinsir Lapras Omastar Kabutops Articuno Typhlosion Steelix Umbreon Aggron Rhyperior Electivire Sneasel Togetic Mismagius Absol Spiritomb Zangoose Exploud Regirock Swellow Ambipom Virizion Serperior Emboar Rotom Mantine Armaldo Mesprit Druddigon Donphan Hitmontop Miltank Stoutland Accelgor Gigalith Sigilyph Slowking Delphox Clawitzer Incineroar Drampa Gogoat Hariyama Ursaring Barbaracle Cradily Pyukumuku PartiallyUsed (PU) Pokemon that are almost completely outclassed and suffer from flaws that make them very hard to use, but they have some uses in the meta. Charmeleon Butterfree Pidgeot Raticate Wigglytuff Vileplume Persian Golduck Poliwrath Kadabra Victreebel Golem Rapidash Dodrio Muk Kingler Exeggutor Hitmonchan Rhydon Tangela Kangashkan Electabuzz Magmar Tauros Flareon Shelgon Magmortar Leafeon Glaceon Piloswine Torterra Luxray Dusknoir Walrein Glalie Lanturn Ludicolo Floatzel Seviper Rampardos Altaria Drifblim Banette Regice Quagsire Golurk Ampharos Wailord Probopass Samurott Rotom-Frost Octillery Relicanth Claydol Manectric Torkoal Xatu Gurdurr Crustle Duosion Klinklang Beeheeyem Sliggoo Lurantis Trevenant Dartrix Gumshoos Mudsdale Toucannon Leavanny Zebstrika Linoone Skuntank Granbull Guzzlord Pyroar Aromatisse Forget to Use (FU) Pokemon that tend to be almost completely unviable in the meta, but they are ocassionaly used, although very rarely. Beedrill Fearow Arbok Sandslash Parasect Machoke Graveler Dewgong Onix Hypno Marowak Seaking Mr. Mime Meganium Metang Pupitar Lickilicky Shiftry Tropius Misdreavus Lopunny Vigoroth Camerupt Gabite Lunatone Solrock Jumpluff Zweilous Rotom-Fan Noctowl Peilpper Grumpig Pachirisu Bastiodon Swoobat Stunfisk Dunsparce Stantler Audino Chatot Mightyena Aurorus Watchog Vespiquen Cacturne Liepard Simisage Simisear Simipour Vanilluxe Phione Crabominable Bibarel Furret Swalot Corsola Don't Use (DU) The bottom tier. This is where the most unviable, worthless and unusable Pokemon reside. Using them iwill result in a guaranteed defeat in battle. (unless you have the skills to use them right) Pikachu Farfetch'd Ditto Delibird Dedenne Spinda Plusle Minun That was the third update of my tier list. Don't forget to leave a comment. Category:Blog posts